Amor en la Secundaria
by J.R 1111
Summary: El Mundo de Aang Air de desmorona cuando se enamora de la hermana de su mejor amigo Al Fin Retomada :'D


Por fin por fin Amor en la secundaria se ah retomado ta ta ta...ta ta ta ta ta taaaaaaa

Este es el primer capítulo y eh pensado que Aang y Katara se enamoraron muy fácil. Voy a hacer que Aang sea un poco...rebelde.

Miren decidí retomarla tan rápido porque e recibido reviews que decían que les gustaban mis historias y no tenía que borrarlas peor tenía que hacerlo no les diré porque.

**Espero que la disfruten :'D**

* * *

**Amor en la Secundaria**

**By **

**J.R 1111**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_El chico del pañuelo en la cabeza_**

* * *

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Bueno para algunos ya que ese día se iniciaba el año escolar. En un lugar de la ciudad se encontraba Katara Water.

Katara era una chica de 16 años, morena con ojos azules, era muy inteligente y hermosa.

Se estaba terminando de alistar para ir a su primer día a la Secundaria Avatar.

Su uniforme era una camisa, una falda azul oscuro casi negro, una corbata amarilla y un chaleco de tela azul oscuro con el sello de la escuela en el corazón.

—Kat rápido vas a llegar tarde—aviso su mamá desde la cocina

—Ya voy mamá

Katara vivía con: su papá, su mamá, su hermano y sus dos abuelos.

Katara bajo lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó a desayunar, en la cocina se encontró con su hermano Sokka.

—Hola Kat—saludo Sokka— desayuna rápido quiero ver a Zuko

—Ustedes son tan unidos que parecen gays—bromeo Katara

—Ja...ja...ja—respondió nada divertido Sokka

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron a la escuela.

Al llegar pudieron escuchar los típicos: hola, cuanto tiempo, no te había visto en años.

—Odio la escuela—decía Sokka en todo el camino a su salón

—Lo se lo se, pero adiós—Katara le dio un beso en la mejilla—tengo que ir a mi salón

—Ok adiós Kat

Katara se dirigió a su salón y se sentó alado de su mejor amiga Suki.

—Hola Kat—saludo Suki

—Hola Suki—saludo también Katara

—Ya viste al nuevo—dijo Suki señalando a un adolescente con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

Ah Katara le pareció algo extraño el chico, tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y un pañuelo azul(un pañuelo como el del libro 3 de la serie)con un símbolo extraño de color amarillo.

—Parece un...rebelde—opino Katara

—Aunque es...sexy—opino Suki

—Pensé que te gustaba mi hermano

—Si me gusta mucho, pero no lo decía por mi si no...por ti—explico Suki

Katara se sonrojó

—QUE!—grito Katara—a mi no me gustan los rebeldes ¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunto Katara

—Solo lo decía porque no haz tenido un novio desde hace tiempo

—Pues tienes razón, no he tenido un novio desde que Jet me engaño

—Lo se pero Jet era un mal chico en cambio el parece uno bueno

—Que no vez el es un rebelde—dijo Katara señalando a el chico.

Ambas no pudieron seguir discutiendo ya que la maestra llego a la clase.

—Buenos días, yo seré su profesora desde hoy hasta el final del año—anuncio la profesora

La clase transcurrió normalmente pero por alguna razón Katara estuvo observando al chico del pañuelo en la cabeza.

—Bien clase los veré mañana—anuncio la profesora saliendo de la clase

El primer día de clases solo tenía 4 horas haci que para algunos era bueno y para otros malo. La mitad de la clase salió del salón.

El chico del pañuelo en la cabeza se desabotono el chaleco y como la camisa no estaba guardada en su pantalón(ya que se la saco en medio de la clase)la camisa se alzó hasta su pecho dejando ver sus abdominales bien formados.

—Wow Suki tenía razón ese chico es muy guapo—pensó Katara

No solo Katara miro los abdominales de el chico si no todas las chicas del salón quedaron embobadas.

Al darse cuanta de eso el chico se bajó rápidamente la camisa, se dobló las mangas de la camisa, cogió su mochila y se fue.

—Wow al parecer quedaste hipnotizada—bromeo Suki dándole unos pequeños golpes con su codo

Katara se sonrojó.

—Que no...sólo por curiosidad...¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto Katara.

—Por lo que se...su nombre es Aang Air—respondió Suki cogiendo su mochila.

—¿Hay algún rumor sobre el?—preguntó Katara cogiendo su mochila(las mochilas de ambas eran como bolsos)

Ambas salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

—Por lo que eh oído: dicen que huyo de casa a los 14

—Entonces si es un poco rebelde

—Si, al parecer Kat te gusta un rebelde—dijo Suki

—Que, no me gusta—negó Katara—y si me gustara ¿Como te diste cuenta?—pregunto la morena

—Elemental mi querida Kat—respondió Suki

—Odio cuando imitas a Cherlon Jones

—Lo que digas pero lo se te gusta ese chico

—Ni siquiera lo conozco como me va a gustar

—La vida esta llena de sorpresas

**-o-**

Aang fue a su departamento y saludo a su perro y a su lemur.

—Al parecer ustedes son mis únicos amigos—dijo como sí alguien lo escuchara.

Aang se tiró literalmente a su cama, vio su reloj, el cual estaba alado de su cama, el reloj marcaba las 12:00.

—Hora de caminar amigos—dijo Aang

Unos minutos después Aang estaba con su guitarra en estuche colgada en su espalda, saliendo con Appa y con Momo en su hombro

Al llegar a la entrada de su edificio su portero lo saludo:

—Señor Air, no vuelva muy tarde

—Tranquilo Alfred solo es un paseo—exclamo Aang

La gente se quedaba viendo al chico extrañados.

Bueno en Nueva York no es común que se vea a un adolescente con una guitarra, con un perro sin collar y con un lemur domesticado. Para qué esos animales no huyeran debían querer mucho a su dueño.

Todas las tardes Aang salía con Appa y Momo al parque, ellos iban a jugar y el se ponía a tocar la guitarra. Esa era una de su principal fuente de recursos.

Huyo de su hogar a los catorce, fue a Nueva York, comenzó a trabajar, un día encontró a un perro y un lemur en un basurero...Se los llevo a casa y fue a la Secundaria Avatar.

Aang se sentó en una banca del parque, saco su guitarra del estuche, dejo al estuche abierto en el suelo y comenzó a tocar.

**-o-**

Katara se dirigía al parque, eso hacia siempre que tenía que pensar.

—Y si Suki tiene razón...Y si me gusta ese chico, bueno tal vez si me gusta. Sentí una gran conexión con el—pensaba Katara

Al llegar a el parque, el corazón de Katara se aceleró al ver a Aang sentado en una banca tocando su guitarra.

—Por qué? el viene aquí—pensó Katara—Porque es igual a ti—le respondió alguien dentro de ella

Katara junto valor y comenzó a acercarse a el chico, pero a cada paso retrocedía más.

Aang al ver eso se extrañó un poco pero siguió tocando.

—Katara ya veté—se dijo a sí misma

Katara se obedeció y se fue. Aang observo como se iba y algo en el le decía que la siguiera.

—Que es esto—pensó

Aang dejo de tocar y guardo su guitarra.

—Appa, Momo YIP YIP!—llamo Aang

Un minuto después Appa y Momo ya estaban junto a Aang.

—Vámonos

**-o-**

Sokka se encontraba lanzando un balón a el tablero de Basket Ball.

—Y ahora que haré, sin Mamuro el equipo está incompleto, piensa Sokka piensa, claro. El nuevo el puede ser el nuevo jugador.—pensó Sokka

Sokka agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a departamento de Aang.

**-o-**

Zuko se encontraba leyendo un libro en la terraza de su casa cuando Sokka lo interrumpió.

—Amigo quiero terminar este libro—se quejó Zuko

—Lo se lo se pero esto tiene que ver con el equipo

Ambos en un segundo ya estaban dirigiéndose al apartamento de Aang.

**-o-**

Aang estaba en su apartamento como sí nada cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Pase—dijo Aang

Una chica entro en el apartamento

—Hola...primo

Aang se sorprendió

—Que Toph ¿Que haces aquí?—preguntó Aang

—Vine a vivir con mi tío Giatzo...a este edificio

Aang se enojó.

—QUE! AAAAH por una vez en mi vida soy feliz y ustedes vienen a arruinarlo todo—se frustro Aang

Aang se tranquilizó

—A que escuela vas a ir

—A la Secundaria Avatar

Aang se frustró más

—Ok Ok bueno entonces co...

Aang fue interrumpido por Sokka y Zuko.

—Pasen

Zuko y Sokka entraron, Sokka puso su atención en Aang en cambio Zuko se quedo embobado con Toph.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeen Fin

Espero que les allá gustado un abrazo sicológico ah y se acuerdan que les dije que tenía Facebook bueno pues sí pero me da pereza publicar cosas haci que usare el Hotmail

J.R1111

Nos leemos luego

Chao Chao

J.R 1111


End file.
